


The Killer Tears

by NiiAlexandre



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiAlexandre/pseuds/NiiAlexandre
Summary: Maka lived with her family in a house in the middle of nowhere, in the monotony. Until a strange boy appears and turns Maka's life upside down.





	The Killer Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Eater does not belong to me, just as no character in this story belongs to me.
> 
> I published a version of this story many years ago but in my mother tongue. So I decided to rewrite it in english.
> 
> My english its not so good, so i'm sorry if it's terrible haha. Please feel free to give me hints on what i can improve.
> 
> I based this fic on a book (As Lágrimas do Assassino, the original name) that I read when i was youger and that quickly became my favorite, I hope you like it.

No one came by chance. In the middle of nowhere, one could see a small house with faded white walls, a window and a very low roof. He was far from everything. The surrounding soil was not fertile, there was not even grass growing on that soil. Beside the small house, a playpen held three goats and some chickens.

In this house lived Maka Albarn and her family. Once in a while a poet, writer, or historian appeared for shelter. In the time that they stayed Maka filled them with questions, thanks to her taste for reading. Living away from everything and having little money, Maka was content with the only book she had. She read and read the same book several times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy ran as fast as his legs would allow. The wind ruffled his gray hair as he fled from Death City. In the midst of unbridled rush, a beautiful woman with long black hair, pinned in a ponytail, behind her, three children were playing happily as they walked.

Without wanting to be seen, the boy quickly searches for a hiding place. But the woman, aware of any threat to herself and her children, comes to perceive him.

"There's no other way," thought the young man. And then, he did what he always did when he thought someone was suspicious: using the knife he carried with him, he went off to attack the victims.

Desperate, the woman begs him to at least spare the lives of his children, totally in vain. Without mercy or pity, he kills the children and their mother.

Free from witnesses, resume the forest race inward to the north. When passing by a tree, he see piece of paper with a warning. No need to stop to read, he knows very well what is written.

"Wanted killer

Soul Eater. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Maka who saw a new visitor approaching. Announcing her parents about the new visitor, she came out excited to fetch water in a well far from her home.

Maka's parents, Spirit and Kami Albarn received the visitor as if they received a relative they had not seen for a long time. Offering food, but slightly irritated, the boy refuses.

— What's your name? — Spirit question.

— Soul Eater — the boy says by placing his hand in his pocket, feeling the handle of the knife in his hand.

— You can stay here as long as you want — Kami says, smiling maternally.

— That's what I mean. — Saying this, Soul wields the knife and precisely cuts Spirit and Kami's neck almost at the same time spreading blood around the floor, table and walls.

Soul sits in his chair admiring what he had done. Once more he killed people with no remorse.

Maka opens the front door carrying a bucket full of water. As she turns, she finds her parents lying in a pool of blood. The boy sat looking at her. Maka lets the bucket fall pouring all over its contents. Her legs weaken, knocking her down on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

— If you promise to obey me, I will not kill you.— Soul says, looking at her.

Soul had never fallen in love. He had stayed with some women, but he had never felt anything for them. However, looking at this girl with her blond hair, he perceives a new feeling. He could not kill her even if he wanted to.

Maka gets up close to Soul.

— I'll obey you. — she says, letting more tears roll across her face.

"I'm going to avenge my parents," she thinks. "That's why I will obey him until I have a chance to kill him."

— Can you cook? — Asks the young killer to the girl in front of him.

Maka nodded. Silently she opens a door near the wood stove, entering the room where they keep food supplies. Gather some ingredients to make a soup and got back into the kitchen. Choose the best firewood to burn by putting it on the stove. After several failed attempts, she gets a small spark consuming the wood, spreading through the wood.

Silently, zhe begins her work, preparing and cooking all the raw materials she has taken from the small room. The soup is ready after a while.

— It's ready. — Announces.

— serve-me. — Soul orders coolly.

Maka reaches for the largest bowl in the closet. The bowl that her father used to eat. Fill it with the soup, handing it to the boy who watches her.

— Take some for yourself and keep me company. — Says Soul indifferent.

Maka obeys. Take another bowl out of the cupboard. The smallest bowl, the bowl in which Maka always ate, pour a little soup and sits on the other side of the table, away from Soul.

Soul eats with calmly, Maka does not eat, staring at her fallen parents and all the dirt around.

— Does that bother you? — Soul asks, pointing to the bodies.

Maka nods. Soul gets up quickly and takes both bodies at once.

— Bring a shovel. — He says, leaving the house.

— The ground is too hard. You will not be able to dig — Maka warns, following him with a shovel in her hands.

Silently Soul begins the hard work of digging. The soil is really very hard, yields a few hours. But he manages to open a hole, not too deep.

While Soul was digging Maka stood next to the bodies of her parents, she could no longer cry.

After a while the pit that Soul had opened increases the depth very little, but Soul, not caring, throws the bodies one on top of the other closing the pit soon after. This part of the job is faster and easier.

Since the hole was not so deep, a mound forms on the body, Maka arranges a plastic flower in the room she shared with her parentes -her mother's favorite flower- on top of the mound.

— Let's go back, the soup must have cooled off. — Soul grunts back at the house.

Maka follows him obediently. The soup was really cold, but he ate eagerly. After the meal, Soul goes to the room that once belonged only to Maka and her parents, leaving the girl alone in the kitchen.

Even exhausted from the most difficult day of her life so far, Maka gets up from the table, leaving the house. Even without being able to see anything in front, the custom guides her to the well, where she again collects water once again.

Back to the house, fitted with water and a cloth, she clean all the blood from the floor and walls. The task takes longer than she expected, further increasing her tiredness.

With her hands on her waist, she looks satisfied with the work. The dirt is now in your hands. Quickly she runs to wash her parents' blood, which now stains her hands. Wash several times, until the rest of the clean water is gone.

Now that she have nothing else to do, the memories come back. Her parents with horrified stares staring at her. "Are they looking for me on the other side?" She thinks.

Sad and tired, Maka decides to sleep, even if annoyed by having only one room in the small house. She would have to sleep in the same room with the murderer of her parents in the room she had previously shared with them.

In the silence of the night, hearing only the breath of the invader, the memories of the things she lived with her parents invade her mind. Again, tears roll down your face. That night Maka cried until she fell asleep.


End file.
